Batman/Leojsaad
As originally posted by Leojsaad the 25/04/2014 Hello, and welcome to my Definitive Edition of my Batman fanworks (as I have done others, this is a combination and adding of new features)! New 52 Batman (Default) Class: Tactician ''' / Infiltrator''' / Scrapper ''' '''Base Stats: Health: Stamina: Attack: Defense: Accuracy: Evasion: Passives: * Pinpoint Accuracy ** All allies' attacks have a higher chance to crit * Advantageous Strikes ** 'Attacks against Stunned enemies deal extra damage and Ignore Defense * Guarded Stance ** Taking less damage Tactician Moveset L1 Ability - Steadfast Strike '(Melee Unarmed) - / One Hit / 2 Rounds Cooldown ''Special Properties * '''Defensive Strike ** Using this attack grants Batman a 25% boost to his defense One Enemy * Cornered L2 Ability - Stance Shifting '(Buff) - / 100% Chance / No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Quick Action Self * '''Assault Stance ** Replaces Guarded Stance '''with '''Assault Stance, increasing the damage of attacks by 25% ** Switches from Tactician to Scrapper L6 Ability - Crippling Batarang '(Ranged Slashing Tech) - / One Hit / No Cooldown ''One Enemy * Disabled * Stun (60% chance) 'L9 Ability - The Dark Knight '(Melee Unarmed) - / 3 Hits / 3 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * True Strike One Enemy * Flanked * Wide-Open Scrapper Moveset 'L1 Ability - Batswarm '(Summon) - / One Hit / No Cooldown Special Properties * Summon Attack All Enemies * Disoriented 'L2 Ability - Stance Shifting '(Buff) - / 100% Chance / No Cooldown Special Properties * Quick Action Self * '''Stealth Stance ** Replaces Assault Stance '''with '''Stealth Stance, making all attacks Stealthy ** Switches from Scrapper to Infiltrator L6 Ability - Martial Law '(Melee Unarmed) - / 3 Hits / 3 Rounds Cooldown ''Special Properties * Deadly Crits * Desperation Attack One Enemy * Neutralized 'L9 Ability - Shock Gauntlets '(Electric Melee Tech) - / 5 Hits / No Cooldown Special Properties * High Crits * Charged Attack One Enemy * Static Charge Infiltrator Moveset 'L1 Ability - Intimidating Strike '(Melee Unarmed) - / One Hit / No Cooldown Special Properties * '''Where Did That Come From? ** Cannot be avoided One Enemy * Intimidated L2 Ability - Stance Shifting '(Buff) - / 100% Chance / No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Quick Action Self * '''Guarded Stance ** Replaces Stealth Stance '''with '''Guarded Stance, taking less damage ** Switches from Infiltrator to Tactician L6 Ability - Batarang Volley '(Ranged Slashing) - / One Hit / 2 Rounds Cooldown ''Special Properties * Hemorrhaging Attack All Enemies * Bleeding * Ravaged 'L9 Ability - I'm Batman '(Buff Debuff) - / 100% Chance / 4 Rounds Cooldown All Enemies * Cower * Shell Shocked All Allies * Epiphany * Rising Up Notes * The concept I tried to approach with Batman was inspired by Omega Sentinel and Punisher. It's the old "class switcharoo". He starts in Tactician/Guarded Stance (taking less damage), then goes to Scrapper/Assault Stance (increased damage), then to Infiltrator/Stealth Stance (all attacks Stealthy), and then back to Tactician. It can be used as many times as desired, like with Omega Sentinel or Punisher. It is not Multi-Function. * What inspired the moves and passives were attacks and skills from the mobile version of Batman: Arkham Origins. Alternate Uniforms ''Important Note: In all alternate uniforms, Batman's L2 is replaced, and he doesn't have any stance. His class is permanent in alts, not being changed in combat in any means. His "Pinpoint Accuracy" and "Advantageous Strikes" passives remain. There is only one moveset, with his moveset changing from uniform to uniform. Batman Beyond Classes and Costs: Blaster''' 38 Command Points Tactician 40 Command Points '''Suit Description: ''"A futuristic, high-tech Batsuit that is brimming with advanced gadgetry."'' Moveset: 'Tactician Moveset '''L2 Replaced: Tech Improvement '(Buff Tech) - / 100% Chance / 2 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Quick Action All Allies * Tech Upgrade * Mechanical Body '''Added Passive: * High-Tech Batsuit ** Healed by Tech and Electric attacks ** Immune to Stun ** Applies Disabled to Melee attackers Earth-2 Classes and Costs: ' Bruiser '''42 CP ' Scrapper 48 CP '''Suit Description: ''"A Batsuit from an alternate Earth where Batman has given his life on the war against Darkseid. This suit was made to whithstand projectile damage."'' Moveset: 'Scrapper Moveset '''L2 Replaced - Pummel '(Melee Unarmed) - / Four Hits / 2 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Brutal Strike One Enemy * Pummeled '''Added Passive: * Bullet-proof ** Takes no damage from Gun attacks ** Takes 50% less damage from Ranged attacks Batman of the Round Table Classes and Costs: Tactician 59 CP Generalist 66 CP Suit Description: "An armored suit worn by a medieval Batman that helped protect Camelot from the evil sorcerer Mordred." Moveset: 'Tactician Moveset '''L2 Replaced - For Camelot! '(Melee Slashing) - / Two Hits / No Cooldown One Enemy * Bleeding x2 * Ravaged '''Added Passives: * Magic Warding * Dark Knight in Shiny Armor ** Applies Blinded and Migraine to all enemies at the start of combat Thrillkiller Classes and Costs: Infiltrator 70 CP Scrapper '''74 CP '''Suit Description: ''"In an alternate Earth, Bruce Wayne needs to figure out how to protect Gotham City without his police badge getting on his way."'' Moveset: 'Infiltrator Moveset '''L2 Replaced - Martial Law '(from Scrapper Moveset) '''Added Passive: * Thrillkiller ** 50% chance to remove all enemies' buff at the end of every round Red Son Classes and Costs: Infiltrator 34 CP Bruiser 48 CP Suit Description:'' "A suit - without much technology - worn by the Bruce Wayne of an alternate reality. There, he lived in the Soviet Union along with Superman and other 'heroes'."'' Moveset: 'Infiltrator Moveset '''L2 Replaced - Dagger Throw '(Ranged Slashing) - / One Hit / No Cooldown Special Properties * Guaranteed Hit * Brutal Strike One Enemy * Fatal Blow '''Added Passive: * Cold, Cold Heart ** Counters and gains an Extra Turn when hit by Elemental attacks Injustice Classes and Costs: Scrapper 42 CP Tactician 51 CP Suit Description: ''"A Batsuit with cutting edge gadgets worn by Batman as he fought a cruel Superman from an alternate reality."'' Moveset: 'Scrapper Moveset '''L2 Replaced - The Dark Knight '(from Tactician Moveset) '''Added Passive: * ' Insurgent' ** 20% chance to preemptively counter attacks ** Dodges countered attacks Well, that will do it for my Definitive Edition of my Batman fanwork. Please post feedback on the comments - good or bad, it'll make me improve by reading it. Oh, and thanks a lot for reading this blog post! I put a lotta time into it, so I hope you'll like it. Category:Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:Infiltrators Category:Scrappers Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel